Ten Lies Duncan Told Courtney
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: "You suck the fun out of everything!" /  "You're not that smart!" / "I hate you too." / And the lies just keep getting harder to contain. -Duncan/Courtney-
1. You're Not That Smart!

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys! So, as you can see, I decided to write a sequel to 'Ten Lies Courtney Told Duncan' by making everything vice versa. Some lies pertain to some of Courtney's, some don't, but they are all D/C. :) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>-Ten Lies Duncan Told Courtney-<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>"You suck the fun out of everything!" / "You're not that smart!" / "I hate you too." / And the lies just keep getting harder to contain. Duncan/Courtney

_Chapter One: _"**You're Not That Smart**!"

* * *

><p>Courtney had always gotten a better grade than Duncan in everything. Every single test she took, she aced, unlike Duncan, who blew off his grade and didn't mention it to anyone. It wasn't like it was important to him. It wasn't like it mattered. But to Courtney, it did matter. She was always looking over her shoulder, gazing at Duncan with those wide brown eyes and asking, "So how'd you do?"<p>

Duncan would snort and mutter, "What's it to you?" Because he knew she only wanted to know so she could one up him. Just because she got better grades didn't make her smart. But that got harder and harder to say to himself when she answered every damn question in class, when she tutored everyone he knew, when she kept turning to him with those bright eyes asking him the same question each and every goddamn time.

"Well, I got an A+!" Courtney smiled, her eyes bright and face glowing as everyone around the classroom sent her looks of jealousy or soft words of how they wish they could have done the same. Duncan felt himself shake with anger as she turned to face him, her mouth starting to form that same fucking question that she already knew the answer to. _Did you beat that, Duncan?_

He rolled his eyes. "You're not that smart." With his words he immediately felt the entire class turn to him, their talking going short and breaths stopping for about five seconds. He just folded his arms across his chest and yawned, as though he was disinterested with the situation, though that was far from the truth. He was having his own mental field day once he spotted the twitch Courtney was now sporting in her left eye.

"What?" _Twitch. _She was quiet, but he knew she was far from calm. Calm people don't shake with rage quite like Courtney did. "You dumbass! I am smart! What do you think you're talking about? Y-you complete idiot! How can you even say that to me, you ignorant-"

"Ms. Courtney!" Courtney's whole face went white when she turned her head to face her teacher who had a stern frown on his face. "Try to contain yourself so we can continue with class." Courtney slumped in her seat, but not before giving Duncan's desk a good shove.

Duncan raised a brow at the back of her head as the teacher started talking again. Was that really the first time someone had ever told her that before? He sat his cheek down against his palm, hiding his smile with his hand.

Why did she get so worked up over those words?

It's not like he meant it or anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

* * *

><p>There ya go. So anyways, like 'Ten Lies Courtney Told Duncan', I'll try to upload one each day. ;) Love to you all! Thanks so much for reading!<p>

* * *

><p>©2011 <em>Cereal-Killa (All Rights Reserved)<em>

_(Total Drama series and all its characters belong to their respective owners)_


	2. I'm Not Staring At You

-Ten Lies Duncan Told Courtney-

**Summary: **"You suck the fun out of everything!" / "You're not that smart!" / "I hate you too." / And the lies just keep getting harder to contain. Duncan/Courtney

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: <em>"**I'm Not Staring At You**."

* * *

><p>Duncan liked sitting at the bus stop.<p>

Well, no, that was a lie, the small bench on which he waited for the seven fifteen trolley to get to work at seven forty five was rickety as well as dirty as fuck. He had stopped trying to tell himself that he enjoyed the litter or the mess around the bench. Duncan knew what he liked about his ten minute wait and that was his apartment neighbor, Courtney.

She had just gotten a job at some big new company three months ago, and her car had broken down on her long ago and she claimed that she was just too lazy to do anything with it. Duncan knew that it was just because Courtney was a bit short on money, what with school and her own apartment. Duncan felt a bit of sympathy for the twenty year old girl, but not that much.

The rest of the feelings were just of utter amusement. She really did make his shitty days a little brighter, if not in turn making hers a bit darker. Or at least that was what she claimed. Duncan had good reason to believe she enjoyed his company as well.

Every day, they would show up at the bus stop, Courtney before Duncan but him only thirty seconds later than herself. He would slump on the bench next to her, throw an arm around the back of her side of the bench, and she would say something about her life that she didn't like. Duncan would comment and the next thing they knew they would be in a full blown brawl of words. Sooner or later it would die down and they would calmly turn silent.

These were the times that Duncan liked the most. Courtney would look out into the street, looking deep and thoughtful, and Duncan would in turn look at her. Her hair would be a bit curled at the ends because she never straightened it all the way, and her eyes would be red from sleep deprivation from studying for college. He knew she stayed up that late, because he could hear the pizza man knocking on her door at three in the morning, and he could hear typing through his walls like an endless metronome of fingers and nerves.

But her lips were still full and pink, and her nose was still splayed with those lovely freckles he would never admit that he adored. No matter how late she stayed up or how much debt she was in, Courtney still looked beautiful.

And then she would turn her head to him, with a stiff frown on her face. "Stop staring at me." She would whisper, as though she was ashamed of her pretty face, of her lively eyes, of herself.

Duncan would snort as the bus came into view. "I'm not staring at you." But even as he said that, he would still look at her as they got on the bus, watch her as they drove silently, and Courtney would pretend she didn't notice. And then they would part, and Duncan would go to work, go home, and sleep, anticipating the next morning.

Duncan hated sitting at the bus stop. But with Courtney there, it made things less dirty, kept him from feeling so alone. And he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to stop staring.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

I really like this one… so sorry for the slow updating, FF has been being a bastard lately… Thanks so much for reading!

©2011 _Cereal-Killa (All Rights Reserved)_

_(Total Drama series and all its characters belong to their respective owners)_


	3. I'm Not Jealous Of You

-Ten Lies Duncan Told Courtney-

**Summary: **"You suck the fun out of everything!" / "You're not that smart!" / "I hate you too." / And the lies just keep getting harder to contain. Duncan/Courtney

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: <em>"**I'm Not Jealous Of You**."

* * *

><p>Courtney always had the perfect life, or at least to Duncan she did. He could remember how, even when they were little kids, she had always managed to have a better looking life than he did. Courtney's parents would take her to the park while Duncan spent his time vandalizing it. Courtney had sleepover's at her house while Duncan snuck out of the house to go smoke with his buddies. Courtney had the life you see on TV. Duncan didn't.<p>

It had always been one of those simple facts that Duncan accepted and didn't try to change- he knew he couldn't change it. But to say he was satisfied with it was a lie.

Once, when they were both in second grade, the teacher had informed all the children that parents day was coming up. It was basically an open house when all the parents came and looked around and saw what the children had been doing all year and where the teachers kissed ass and parents in turn did the same. Total lameness in Duncan's book.

Courtney's parents had shown up, perfect and together, wearing bright, expensive clothing, and award winning smiles. Duncan's parents had failed to show.

That's why, even to this day, as they were both now seniors in high school, Duncan knew he was a bit envious of Courtney. Just a little. Or maybe a lot. Whatever.

Courtney was always outdoing him in something. It pissed him off. Maybe that was why he started teasing her and just being an overall rude person when she was around. It didn't really matter to him whether his life sucked or not, just as long as Courtney's didn't seem so much better.

"You know, criticism is a form of flattery for me. It's like you just look for things that are wrong with me." Courtney had once muttered after Duncan had harassed her for the fifth time that day. That had made Duncan's ears perk up.

"I'm not jealous of you!" He spat, flicking her forehead causing her to forget what she had previously been saying and start arguing with him as they did all the time. He wouldn't let Courtney know how much he envied her, how much he wanted what she had.

Over the years, however, that feeling had slowly changed into something different. It wasn't that he wanted what she had, but that he simply wanted her. Maybe if he could have Courtney, the girl with the perfect life, his life would grow to seem a little less dull. A little less dirty. A little more perfect. And maybe he would be a little less jealous.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh, Duncan, you liar, you. :) Thanks for reading and if you can, please !review!


	4. You Suck The Fun Out Of Everything!

_-_Ten Lies Duncan Told Courtney-

****Summary: ****"You suck the fun out of everything!" / "You're not that smart!" / "I hate you too." / And the lies just keep getting harder to contain. Duncan/Courtney

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: <em>"**You Suck The Fun Out Of Everything**!"

* * *

><p>When someone thought of the word fun, Courtney was at the bottom of the list of words that came to came to mind. It wasn't that she wasn't a good person, she was just stiff sometimes. Prudish. Angry. And that was most definitely not fun.<p>

Duncan of course, wasn't like everybody else. When he thought fun, Courtney happened to be one of the first things he thought about. How _fun_ it was to make her angry, how_ fun_ it was to tease her, and how _funny_ she looked when she gave him that look that was supposed to threatening but ultimately wasn't. She was fun when she wasn't having fun. If that made any sense.

But sometimes, dammit, if Courtney didn't get on his last nerve sometimes.

It was the night of Geoff's big party and Duncan was just amazed with the scenery. It was awesome that Geoff was able to afford all this, as well as gather this many people in the same place at one time. It was literally a monster house of grinding and drinking and Duncan was absolutely in love with it. He turned to Courtney, his girlfriend as well as date, and gave her a wink. "Wanna dance, gorgeous?" He said playfully.

But apparently, Courtney was anything but playful that night. "No." She said quietly, picking at her nails as she refused to abandon her scowl. She was currently wearing a tight black dress, and to tell the truth, Duncan wanted nothing to but to get her out of it.

He shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Whatever." He walked over to the dance floor and soon got caught in the crowd. Girls rolled against him, and he caught Courtney's jealous eye from the corner in which she stood. He smirked and grinded back up against the girls, trying to push down to urge to stick out his tongue in a childish manner at her. It didn't matter if she wanted to be a bitch, he was going to have some fun tonight.

He opened his eyes back up to shoot her another overzealous smirk, turning to look for her when he found she had moved from her spot. Duncan felt his jaw drop when he saw Courtney, rubbing up against some guy, grinding her hips into his own, her mouth in a dangerous smirk as she actually did stick her tongue out at Duncan. He growled, pushing the girls away from him and walking Courtney's way, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the guy. "Hey I-" The guy started, but he automatically put up his arms in defense when he saw the murderous scowl in Duncan's face. "Sorry, brah. Didn't know she was taken."

"Yeah, well, she is." Duncan hissed, pulling Courtney away and resisting the urge to smack her as she started laughing behind him. "Why the hell do you have to suck the fun out of everything?" He whispered to himself, but let out a strong sigh when he felt her lips press to his cheek.

"You aren't the only one who's allowed to have a little fun, pig."

* * *

><p>AN: Dear lord, guys, sorry for not updating! I just got stuck in a rut for a minute and had to put this to the side for a minute. But anyways, thanks so much for reading, and if you can, please !review!


End file.
